A hundred words
by AnotherAsocialGirl
Summary: Algunas veces solo se necesita una palabra para encontrar mucha inspiración. 100 Palabras, 100 historias diferentes. USUK. La mayoria AU's. Clasificación T por ahora.
1. Perfect

**Bueno, quería escribir algo, nada en particular, solo algo, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no iniciar uno de esos retos de 50 o 100 palabras? Y pues…esto salió :I espero les guste.**

_**Palabra:** Perfecto._

_**AU?:** Human._

**_Summary: _**_Arthur es un perfeccionista, cosa que le ha causado problemas amorosos._

_**Advertencia: **Nada~_

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia, ni los personajes, ni siquiera la palabra o la frase del inicio me pertenecen. Todos son de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

_**1.- Perfect**_

_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland tenía un defecto: era un perfeccionista. Ironico, ¿no?

Uno pensaría "Vaya, ¿y cuál es el problema con eso?", después de todo, todo el mundo le gustaría ser perfecto y lo intenta. Pero, llega un momento en el que la gente se da cuenta que no hay tal cosa como "perfecto".

Pues ese no era el caso de Arthur.

Desde niño había tenido una manía con la perfección. Vestirse perfecto, actuar de manera perfecta, hablar perfectamente, tocar un instrumento perfectamente, ser un estudiante perfecto, tener una rutina perfecta, entre otras cosas perfectas.

Sus padres le habían inculcado eso; cosas como "si lo intentas, siempre puedes llegar a ser el mejor, perfecto" eran frases que ellos usaban.

Y Arthur, siendo tan terco con sus ideales, no había descartado la posibilidad de eso.

Las cosas imperfectas que tenia, como su personalidad explosiva o su terrible cocina, eran cosas que había tratado de arreglar desde hace años, o simplemente ocultado hacia los demás.

Tal vez lo único visible de su imperfección eran sus pobladas cejas, pero el no las consideraba imperfectas, así que no le molestaban.

Con los años este rasgo se fue volviendo molesto, tanto como para los demás como para él.

La gente tiende a ponerse celosa o molesta de la gente que parece perfecta.

Pero para Arthur el problema no era del todo la opinión de los demás -aunque si le importaba-, si no como afectaba eso a sus relaciones.

Era imposible tener alguna relación amorosa con alguien que no fuera su definición de perfecto. No podía evitar dar conocer e intentar cambiar esos defectos, que irónicamente daban a conocer defectos de el mismo que intentaba negar.

Y claro, no es de sorprender que eso enojara a sus novias.

**_- ¡Eres un idiota! Te crees perfecto, pero siendo tan egocéntrico solo eres un imbécil –_**recordaba las palabras que había dicho al terminar hace tiempo con el una chica, linda, con ojos grandes y morena, pero era muy celosa y hasta cierto punto tonta_.**– Si sigues intentando buscar a alguien perfecto, entonces prepárate para morir solo. –**_y aun así, la posibilidad de que tuviera razón era muy grande.

¿El era le problema o el amor lo era? Después de todo, el amor no era perfecto, tiene fallas como todas las cosas. Como él.

Suspiro, apoyando su codo en la barra de aquel bar, a si mismo apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, mirando su vaso con whisky; había ido ahí a desahogarse un poco con la bebida. Algo muy imperfecto si es que llegaba a embriagarse, pero ¿Qué importaba?

Moriría siendo un jodido perfeccionista, solo y con miles de gatos. O tal vez sin gatos, era probable que les encontrara algún defecto.

**- Una cerveza por favor –**logro escuchar a un lado suyo. Por su asentó noto que aquella persona era estadounidense. Chasqueo la lengua irritada, esos yankes y su horrible ingles.

Volteo hacia donde estaba, simplemente por ver al chico. No se esperaba encontrarse con un hombre tan…atractivo. Nunca le habían atraído los hombres, no lo consideraba perfecto, pero por alguna extraña razón no era el caso con el chico americano.

Le inspecciono completamente con la mirada. Esto no paso muy desapercibido para el contrario. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y estaba a punto de volver su mirada al frente, cuando aquel le sonrió.

Oh dios, su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta. ¡Todo en el era perfecto! Sus dientes, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo, ¡TODO! ¡Era el señor perfección!

**- Hola –**las palabras del muchacho lo sacaron de su mar de pensamientos; aclaro su garganta para devolver el saludo lo mas indiferente posible.

**– Hola –**

**– ¿Te dolió? –**el británico alzo una de sus cejas, sin entender a que se refería. Al darse cuenta el de ojos azules de esto, prosiguió, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios.**– Ya sabes, cuando te caíste del cielo, angel~** –

…Bien, sin duda la imagen perfecta que tenia del chico se derrumbo. Ese piropo había sido muy tonto, sin contar la voz algo chillona que tenia y su tono arrogante.

**– No soy gay, ¿sabes? –**Si, había pensado que era guapo el contrario, pero cualquier hombre heterosexual puede llegar a pensar que otro hombre es atractivo, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

**– Claro, y por eso estabas comiéndome con la mirada –**rodo los ojos, sin creerle.**–Soy Alfred, por cierto. –**

**–…Arthur –**solo se presentaría para ser cortes, eso era lo más apropiado. Lo mas perfecto.**– Y no te estaba comiendo con la mirada, eso no es…perfecto –**murmuro lo último, bajando la mirada a su trago para después beber de él; había recordado el porqué estaba ahí.

**– Perfecto? –**Alfred no entendía a que venía eso.**– Pff, ¿A quien le importa la perfección? –**por fin llegaron con su pedido, así que se sentó aun lado de Arthur, tomando un trago también.

**– A mi me importa –**eso capto la atención del menor, aunque el europeo no sabía porque estaba contándole eso a un desconocido, ¿tan desesperado estaba por desahogarse?.**– Creo que es lo único que me importa de los demás, si son perfectos o no. –**volvió a suspirar. Si, al parecer si estaba desesperado.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio. Arthur no sabía si porque el chico no tenía nada que decir o no le interesaba decir algo.

**– Sabes, la perfección no existe. –**el norteamericano volvió a hablar, para sorpresa de el de cejas pobladas; ahora, el tenia su atención.**– O tal vez existe, pero es lo contrario a lo que nosotros creemos. –**

**– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –**no entendía, ¿Cómo algo podía ser contrario a lo que todos creían?

**– Piénsalo, no hay nadie perfecto, pero los que se acercan a eso son…molestos –**le miro, pasando su mano por su nuca, buscando las palabras indicadas para explicarse.**– O al menos la gente los ve así. Así que para llegar a ser imperfecto tienes que ser perfecto** –sonrió ampliamente, feliz por su explicación.

**– Aunque claro, siempre se puede ser imperfecto sin ser perfecto antes. –**Volvió a tomar de su bebida.**– Y supongo que eso es mejor, al menos eres feliz así. –**

**– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no soy feliz? –**volvió a hablar el británico, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aquel no tenia derecho a decirle si era o no feliz, aunque tuviera razón.

Alfred le miro, inquisitivo e incrédulo, pero sin dejar de sonreir.**– La forma en la que hablaste sobre que solo te importaba si alguien era perfecto. Es obvio que no eres feliz, dude. –**

Otro tiempo de silencio se formo, pero esta vez no fue roto por el de ojos celestes.

**– Esta bien, tienes un punto. Soy infeliz. Pero que sugieres, ¿Qué cambie completamente mi vida y deje de intentar ser perfecto? ¿Qué deje de buscar gente que parezca perfecta para no tener decepciones al darme cuenta de que tienen defectos? –**

**– ¡Exacto! –**exclamo, volviendo sonreír feliz de hallar una solución.

**– ¿Que? –**y a diferencia suya, el de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba confundido.

**– Tienes que cambiar eso, y yo te ayudare saliendo contigo. Tómalo como un privilegio. –**y ahí estaba otra vez ese tono arrogante.

**– De ningún forma, ¡No soy gay! –**el menor le dio una mirada que claramente decía "Si, claro".**– I'm not! –**volvió a exclamar, como si eso fuera a convencerlo.**- Además, apenas te conozco. ¿Cómo se que no eres un lunático o un violador? -**

**– En primer lugar, solo dices eso porque no está en tus estándares de perfecto. –**rodo los ojos y soltó un resoplido, ignorando el "¡Cállate!" del, ahora, sonrojado ingles.**– Y en segundo, si fuera un lunático o un violador ya le habría puesto algo a tu bebida.** -tenia que admitir que el chico tenía un punto.**– Y tercero, ¿que otras opciones tienes? Salir con un hombre seria lo mas imperfecto que podrías hacer. Vamos, será divertido. -**

El americano era un tramposo, pues había puesto una cara de perrito triste que ningún ingles terco y malhumorado podría resistir, ni siquiera este. Como aquel dijo, ¿que otra opción tenia? ¿morir solo? Ademas, ¿qué mal podía hacer salir una o dos veces con el chico? Ni siquiera tenía que besarlo o tomarle de la mano. Suspiro vencido.

**– Bien, git. Al menos espero que esto funcione. –**dio un último trago a su bebida, terminándola.

Alfred rio, feliz de haber ganado. El británico parecía no solo alguien atractivo, si no interesante desde que lo vio, sin duda alguna.**– Funcionara, confía en mi –**se acerco a Arthur, lo suficiente para decir lo siguiente sobre su oído, de manera juguetona.**– Yo te hare amar la vida imperfecta~ –**

Kirkland se estremeció, no respondiendo ante eso, solo ordenando otro whisky mientras se alejaba un poco del menor, gruñendo algo como "espacio personal idiota". ¿En qué cosa tan imperfecta se había metido?

* * *

**No se si sentirme satisfecha o no con esto...pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. Lo mas seguro es que actualice esta semana.**

** Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas -u-/**


	2. Horizon

**Tarde en actualizar porque mi pc se descompuso, lo siento Dx **

**Como respuesta al comentario de Romy, el fanfic se llama así porque es un reto de 100 palabras, cada capítulo basado en una, como lo dije en el summary Uu. Lo más probable es que solo sean one-shots sin continuación, tal vez cambie de opinión ante eso.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos :)**

_**Palabra: **Horizonte_

_**AU?:** Apocalipsis Zombi. Está situado en el universo de TWD, ademas de que me base un poco en una historia que aparece en The Walking Dead Game: 400 Days._

_**Summary: **Luego de escapar de su campamento, Alfred y Arthur no saben ni qué hacer ni a donde ir._

_**Advertencia: **Nada._

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia, ni los personajes, ni siquiera la palabra o la frase del inicio me pertenecen. Todos son de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

_**2.- Horizon**_

"_We have always held to the hope, the belief, the conviction that there is a better life, a better world, beyond __the horizon."_

* * *

Llevaban ya un par de horas caminando por la carretera, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir, que lugar seria lo suficientemente seguro para descansar.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol, y no era bueno quedarse caminando de noche.

Alfred miro por encima de su hombro a su amigo de la infancia, Arthur. Este no se había dado cuenta, su vista estaba más concentrada en el suelo y sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar sentir culpa. No se suponía que sería así. Lo último que quería era poner al de ojos esmeraldas en peligro; luego de la muerte de su hermano se había prometido a si mismo protegerlo. Sin embargo, no podía decir que no era su culpa, porque así era.

Todo había sido muy rápido. Horas antes estaban desayunando en aquel restaurante junto con otras 6 personas, y ahora, aquí estaban, caminando sin rumbo, esperando no toparse con un caminante o una persona.

Porque en estos tiempos había mucha gente loca por todos lados, sin compasión o principios, solo buscando sobrevivir en ese mundo infestado por muertos.

No los culpaba, ellos estaban en un grupo con reglas parecidas. Y habían escapado justamente por eso.

O bueno, Alfred había escapado y se había llevado a Arthur casi sin querer.

Había sido un escape impulsivo, eso se notaba; Había sido a la luz del día y en la camioneta que tenían, destrozando una de las murallas que mantenía el lugar seguro, mientras el líder de su grupo, Alan, intentaba seguirlos sin suerte.

El combustible se había acabado luego de una media hora, pero habían avanzado lo suficiente como para adelantarse.

¿Adelantarse a qué? Sencillo: A la caza.

Todo grupo tiene sus reglas, y en esas circunstancias eran muy estrictas y severas.

Quien se atrevía a escapar lo buscaban y lo mataban, no por gozo, si no porque cabía la posibilidad de que le dijera a alguien donde estaban y estos los atacaran; Ya había pasado eso una vez, todo porque habían dejado escapar a una mujer que intento robarles, luego había vuelto con su grupo y habían matado a tres personas, un niño incluido.

El punto es que Alfred no solo había escapado, si no que había robado la camioneta, el único vehículo que tenían para huir de una amenaza grande, más los medicamentos, municiones y comida que guardaban ahí; también había hecho un daño en la fortaleza que los tendría expuestos.

Si, ambos estaban jodidos si los encontraban.

– **Lo lamento** –

El ingles alzo la mirada y la dirigió al contrario, sorprendido. No habían dicho mucho en todo ese tiempo, no había nada que decir.

– **No importa **–respondio, corto y seco, esperando que la conversación llegara hasta ese punto y luego siguieran su camino, pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

– ¡**Claro que importa! **–exploto, por fin dando la vuelta y deteniendo su paso, haciendo que su acompáñate hiciera lo mismo.– **No debí traerte conmigo, fue estúpido e impulsivo, agh **–con su mano tapo su cara, murmurando groserías y maldiciones, signo de su irritación y molestia.

El británico no soportaba verlo así, aun si tenía muy buenas razones para estarlo, no le gustaba, parecía que iba a derrumbarse por la culpa, y eso que apenas era el primer día.

– **Alfred, cálmate, no estoy molesto contigo **–se acerco al menor, posando ambas manos en los hombros ajenos, intentando mirarle a la cara.– **Si, fue estúpido y no debiste hacerlo…no a la luz del día al menos.** –eso logro captar la atención y vista del norteamericano, curioso y a la vez confundido. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Arthur suspiro pesado, entendiendo que tenía que explicar sus palabras.– **Si te hubieras ido tú solo, me hubiera sentido culpable por no haberte acompañado **–explico.– **Aunque, lo más probable es que luego hubiera escapado también **–

– **Oh…**–

Por fin dejo de cubrir su cara, mirándose ahora ambos fijamente. Verde contra azul.

Entendía a que se refería. Debió de haber pensado eso antes, conociendo a su amigo. No había necesidad de decir nada mas sobre el tema, era obvio para ambos que si uno se iba, el otro lo seguiría.

Había sido su promesa desde el inicio de todo eso, sin que ninguno de los dos exactamente la estableciera.

– **Ahora, ¿podemos seguir caminando? **–rompió el silencio el de ojos esmeraldas, quitando sus brazos de los hombros ajenos para alejarse, volviendo a esa actitud seria que tenia, como si nada de eso estuviera pasando.– **Esta anocheciendo y quiero poder dormir en algún lugar sin preocuparme por esas bestias o los caminantes. **–

Alfred rio por la broma de su amigo, aunque en el fondo era un poco triste que fuera verdad eso, el hecho de que las bestias ya no fueran los caminantes, si no los humanos.

Solo asintió y ambos volvieron a su marcha, otra vez sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo, ya no era un silencio incomodo.

– **¿Crees que aun nos estén buscando? **–pero aun si, como antes, seguía esa duda en la mente del más joven.

Al anglosajón le tomo unos segundos contestar eso, pensando.–…**No lo sé Alfred, probablemente.** –Había decidido ser franco y honesto; No lo sabía, pero era una posibilidad muy grande.– **Ya sabes cómo es de persistente Alan, aun más cuando le quitan algo. **–

Emitió un suspiro.– **Si, lo sé** –había esperado una respuesta así y lo entendía, incluso era mejor a que le diera falsas esperanzas, porque sabría que estaba mintiendo, no era tan tonto.– **Nos seguirá por días, semanas si es que no se cansan de seguirnos la pista.** –

– **Deja de pensar así, el negativo aquí soy yo.** –bromeo, sin embargo eso no logro sacar ni una sonrisa del otro rubio, cambiando el semblante de Arthur a uno preocupado.– **Vamos a estar bien.** –

– **¿Cómo estás tan seguro?** –

– **Hemos sobrevivido hasta aquí, ¿eso que te dice?** –

– **Eso es diferente, estábamos en grupo** –

– **Bueno, nosotros somos un grupo de dos personas.** –Alfred rio ante eso, el podía ser persistente, pero no había nadie que le ganara al mayor.

– **Esta bien, tu ganas, terco.** –Arthur sonrió, feliz de ver que había logrado subir un poco el ánimo ajeno.

–**…Hablo enserio Alfred** –murmuro, tomando la mano del estadounidense en un firme agarre, haciendo que ambos se pararan, dejando a Jones sorprendido por ese gesto. – **Vamos a estar bien.** –

Sus palabras sonaban firmes, pero si se escuchaban bien, se notaba que el europeo estaba igual de preocupado y dudoso, incluso más.

¿Y si los encontraban? ¿Y si un caminante mordía a alguno? ¿Y si se les acababa la comida? Había muchas posibilidades para su final.

Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía pensar en eso?

El ojiazul sonrió, dando un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.– **Cierto, lo siento Arthur** –contesto.– **Todo va a estar bien, el héroe los salvara a todos.** –

Meses anteriores le hubiera recriminado por ser tan egocéntrico como para auto llamarse héroe, pero ahora solo rio, feliz de volver a escuchar esas palabras luego de mucho tiempo.

– **Siempre tan egocéntrico, idiota.** –solo recibió una sonrisa más grande a cambio por sus palabras.

Y sin más, siguieron caminando, mientras el sol se escondía y la luna llegaba. Seguían sin deshacer el fuerte agarre de sus manos, como una muestra de la nueva promesa que habían hecho inconscientemente.

Ambos seguirían ese dificil camino, sin rendirse ni perder la esperanza de que tal vez, hubiera un mejor lugar más allá del horizonte.

* * *

**Esta historia es mas como de amistad o bromance xD Lo unico romantico es lo de las manos y promesas. Realmente, amo el Zombie AU, ojala hubiera mas fanfics asi, pero bueno, tal vez luego haga uno n_n**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios uvu/**


End file.
